


Dreams, Nightmares

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Humor, Death, Horrific Vision of Stormwind, M/M, N'zoth has won, Voidverse, Wounds, grim, gruesome but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Inspired by liodain <3
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Dreams, Nightmares

The late afternoon sun shone warmly over the beautiful fields of yellow flowers. Anduin walked slowly through them, touching the petals with the Light on his fingertips, blessing them and the earth under his bare feet. A mild breeze tossed the loose strands of his golden hair about. He was feeling lighthearted and happy. Painless.

_This isn’t right._

The thought made him look at his body and see he was now astride a horse, armored down to his toes, holding a huge runeblade.

_Now this is more like it._

He knew he should have felt terror and desperation when he thrust the sword through the elven archer’s chest. He wasn’t the one doing it, yet he was inside the murderer’s mind, looking through his eyes.

 _“The last thing I’ll give you is the peace of death,”_ he heard himself say with an unfamiliar voice. A ghost rose from the corpse, screaming.

Shadow King Anduin Wrynn wakes up. He’s lying on a stone slab in the middle of a dark vaulted room that he recognizes as the Cathedral’s catacombs. He feels blood ooze from his side and he chuckles, remembering last night’s entertainment with his lover. He casts a dark mending spell on the wound and jumps down from the altar. 

“You were out cold longer than last time. I win,” a deep gravelly voice says from behind him. Before the dagger reaches his neck he grabs it, barehanded, ignoring the sharp pain and the cuts on his fingers. They’ll heal. N’zoth always patches them up if they manage to lose a limb or some other bit of their body.

“Nathanos. Have you been ruling the city well during my nap?” He blasts the Dark Ranger off him with magic that once was Holy Light but has now converted completely into Shadow. The older man staggers backwards but keeps his balance, red eyes flashing playfully.

“You know what, I think I must have dozed off as well. I dreamt of your old man being blown to green mush again.”

“Ah, the Great One is having fun with us. I just killed Sylvanas in my dream.”

“Hmh. I used to have that dream, long time ago.”

It was odd that N’zoth allowed them sleep. Perhaps it was a mechanism of madness, a torture for some, to get a glimpse of their past and then wake up again in Ny’alotha come true.

Anduin pulls his lover into a fierce kiss and bites his lower lip until he tastes blood.

“Come, I’m hungry. Do we have any dragon left?”


End file.
